La Regadera
by rosazul
Summary: Shiryu x Hyoga  OneShotLemonYAOI.  Un encuentro inesperado y muy satisfactorio entre el dragón y el cisne.


**La regadera, Shiryu x Hyoga (oneshot - lemon) M + 18**

La mañana apenas despuntaba, pero ya el dragón se encontraba de pie desde hacia un buen rato.

Como todas las mañanas había salido a hacer un poco de ejercicio antes de preparar el desayuno para sus compañeros. Sin embargo esa mañana iba a ser diferente...

Antes de terminar ya se había quitado la playera y se secaba el sudor con ella. Cuando terminó, se dirigió como siempre a la parte trasera de la casa donde estaba la piscina cubierta. Iba a nadar un poco para relajar los músculos.

Se dirigió a la ducha y se desnudó. Entro bajo el agua para quitarse el sudor y después pensando que estaba solo salió sin cubrirse para ir al vestidor y ponerse el bañador, pero apenas había dado unos cuantos pasos cuando se topó de frente con unos ojos azules.

El cisne se encontraba ahí con solo el bañador puesto.

- ¿Hyoga¿Que haces despierto a esta hora?

- Lo siento Shiryu, es que desperté temprano y por más que intenté no pude volver a dormirme y como sé que te levantas temprano para hacer ejercicio pensé que podría acompañarte... si no te... importa...

Mientras hablaba Hyoga no podía apartar la vista del cuerpo de su compañero... Algunas gotas de agua resbalaban por su pecho moreno y musculoso... La mirada del cisne fue bajando lentamente siguiendo el camino de una de aquéllas gotas.

Shiryu se puso algo nervioso, no estaba acostumbrado a ser mirado de esa forma... Se había dejado la toalla en la regadera, así que no tenía manera de cubrirse... Sentía que la mirada del rubio le quemaba y sin proponérselo se estaba empalmando

No puedo evitar sonrojarse al ver los ojos de Hyoga que nuevamente se habían posado en los suyos...

En un gesto espontáneo el cisne tomó una de las gotas de agua del cuerpo del dragón con su dedo índice y se lo llevó a la boca chupando el dedo de la forma más sensual que el chino había visto jamás...

Al darse cuenta de la forma en que Shiryu lo miraba, Hyoga llevo su dedo de su boca a la boca del dragón que no dudo en chuparlo de la misma forma en que cygnus lo había hecho antes...

Hyoga dio un paso acercándose a su compañero. Poso su mano en el hombro del pelilargo y sin perder el contacto visual la fue bajando lentamente hasta posarse en su entrepierna, sintiendo la dureza del miembro de Shiryu comenzó a masajearlo suavemente...

El moreno gimió y cerró los ojos..

Las hábiles manos del cisne recorrían su pene desde el glande hasta los testículos, subiendo y bajando rítmicamente una y otra vez...

- Hyoga...

- Shhh déjame hacer - susurró con la voz entrecortada el rubio

El oriental sabía que Hyoga salía con hombres y mujeres indistintamente, pero él, el caballero dragón solamente había estado con Shunrey y siempre se había considerado heterosexual, sin embargo no se había negado a las caricias que el ruso le proporcionaba de manera tan deliciosa... por el contrario, lo disfrutaba y se daba cuenta que su cuerpo le pedía más a cada momento...

Abrió los ojos y con todo el aplomo que la situación le permitía tomó la nuca del rubio y lo atrajo hacía sí... deseaba besarlo, degustar el sabor de su boca y al sentir la lengua del rubio juguetear con la suya un estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo... instintivamente llevó sus manos hacia el culo del cisne y solo en ese momento se dio cuenta de que el bañador había desaparecido...

Hyoga sonrió al notar el sobresalto del dragón. Aprovechó el momento para separarse de él y tomándolo de la mano lo condujo hacia la ducha... abrió la llave del agua caliente y colocó un par de toallas en el piso...

- Tiéndete - le pidió con la voz ronca por el deseo

Shiryu obedeció dócilmente... Hyoga se colocó a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo y rozando su erección con la del dragón se recostó sobre su cuerpo para besarlo nuevamente.

Una vez más el instinto del dragón le dijo cual era el siguiente paso... Llevó sus manos hacia las nalgas del cisne y las separó gentilmente. Con delicadeza introdujo un dedo en su entrada y comenzó a moverlo con suavidad. Poco tiempo después introdujo otro y luego un tercero...

Hyoga gemía suavemente con cada intromisión, pero Shiryu se dio cuenta de que era el placer lo que provocaba los gemidos en su amigo...

Finalmente Hyoga se incorporó y con la habilidad de alguien que lo ha hecho antes, llevó el miembro del dragón hasta su entrada, Poco a poco la introdujo hasta sentir que lo llenaba por completo y comenzó a moverse lentamente...

Shiryu no podía creerlo... estaba follando al cisne y lo disfrutaba!!!!

No supo en que momento dejó de pensar y simplemente se dejó llevar por el mundo de sensaciones que lo invadía...

La estrechez del rubio lo estaba enloqueciendo...

Lo tomó por la cintura obligándole a acelerar su ritmo... Hyoga sonrío y sujetándose de los pectorales del chino aceleró el vaivén de sus caderas...

- Hyo...ga... Hyo... ga...

Lo nombraba una y otra vez...

Al sentir como el cuerpo del rubio se movía frenéticamente sobre el suyo abrió los ojos... la visión del ruso sonrojado, con el agua resbalando por su cuerpo, mordiendo su labio inferior intentando refrenar sus gemidos... todo el conjunto le gustaba... Nunca antes había mirado a Hyoga de esa manera... Sabía que era un tipo atractivo, pero ahora veía que era más que eso.. era un ángel... un ángel caído...

Hyoga llevó una de sus manos a su propio miembro y comenzó a masturbarse... Era más de lo que el dragón podía aguantar... Sintió como su cuerpo se tensaba y un calor que le quemaba bajaba desde su vientre hasta la punta de su sexo... estaba a punto de correrse...

Apartó la mano del rubio y el mismo comenzó a proporcionarle el placer que su polla exigía...

Los gemidos de Hyoga subieron de volumen...

- Shiryu... voy a... correrme...

Al sentir el tibio semen del ruso desbordarse sobre su mano, él mismo se dejo ir llenando las entrañas de su amigo con su propia semilla...

Hyoga se dejó caer sobre el pecho de su ocasional amante... Ambos respiraban con dificultad...

Todavía con los últimos estertores del orgasmo Shiryu acariciaba la espalda del cisne...

El sexo de Shiryu fue volviendo a su tamaño natural saliendo lentamente del cuerpo del ruso, y aún entonces continuaron abrazados... Estuvieron así por varios minutos...

- ¿Hyoga?

- mmm...

¿Que ha sido todo esto?

- ¿Porque¿no te gusto? - pregunto el rubio levantando la cabeza para mirar al moreno

- Al contrario...

El rubio sonrió - Entonces no busques explicaciones o porqués...

- Pero...

- No lo pienses más dragón, yo creo que ha sido maravilloso, no lo cuestiono, simplemente lo acepto... ¿o acaso te arrepientes?

Preguntó entonces preocupado, clavando sus azules pupilas en las de su compañero, tratando de adivinar si había algún matiz de reproche en sus ojos, pero al mirarlos tan limpios como siempre se tranquilizó...

Shiryu sonrío... miró el reloj y luego acarició la rubia melena...

- ¿podemos repetir? Aquellos todavía tardaran en despertar...

Ahora fue Hyoga quien dedicó al dragón una amplia sonrisa antes de juntar, una vez más, sus bocas...

Fin.


End file.
